The rift: Marvel vs DC
by wildmanx20
Summary: Read along as our DC heroes explore the Marvel world and at the end work together with the marvel heroes to stop the rifts from opening again. Check out my YT: jumpystudios https:/m.youtube.com/channel/UC1uXLmcBWVFTaKfjuJca5eA
1. Harsh beginnings

Harsh beginnings

CHAPTER ONE

"DUCK!",Superman swoops down and pushes batman out the way of a metal pole heading right at his face. "Watch your back", he flies back at the person who initially threw the pole."Bane!", he flies up to him delivering a sucka punch knocking the mountain of a man to the ground. Bane is utterly defeated.

"Green Lantern, take him back to the watch tower for analysis", Batman orders.

"Sure thing BOSS!"Green Lantern murmurs to himself as he uses his ring to rise bang up and flies to the watch tower.

"Batman!" batman hears a familiar voice in his head,

"Oracle?"batman asks.

"There are unrecognizable radiation waves moving through Gotham", She answers, "The closest one is... three blocks ahead."

"Call the rest of the justice league", He informs, "Tell them where to meet me at."

he shuts of his cam-com and goes to the waves.

"Whats up bats"Green lantern hovers down.

"Don't call me 'Bats'"

The rest of the team comes.

"Whoa, whats that?"Speedy exclaims in awe.

"We are calling it a rift" ,Bat man informs him,"We all are here to explore it"

"So who going first?",Speedy asks as he looks around the circle of heroes.

"I'll go"superman walks up, "after all, i'm invincible" He flexes a little bit. He first sticks his hands through the rift. "Hold up, I got something", he pulls out a news paper., "It says 'New York, Daily bugle 2017'. Im going through." He walks through.

Hesitantly, the rest follow.

"Whoa!", Superman flies up to the highest skyscraper. Green follows. "It reminds me of metropolis"

RING! RING! RING!, Superman hears a alarm. He motions Green Lantern to follow.

"Wait! You cant drift-", it's to late. He sighs as he slaps himself on the forehead. "Come on" He grabs speedy.


	2. The encounter

The encounter

CHAPTER TWO

"Load the truck!", A robber shouts. Someone taps him from behind, "What the-?" Superman punches him into a pillar.

"HEY!", a robber shouts as he pulls out a gun.

Before he could even think about pulling the trigger Green lantern bends the guns barrel towards the robber's face. Green lantern walks to him and elbows him in the face.

The getaway driver mumbles nervously as he fidgets with the wheel, "They should be back by now" A loud thud awakens him from his nervous trance.

Then another…

Then another, but this one tears a hole through the roof exposing superman's fist. The robber screams as he is pulled out the van and thrown aside in the trash can.

"SUPERMAN! GREEN LANTERN! Get over here!" Batman says in a gruff voice. Once he catches up with them he is furious.

"What were you both thinking! We can't stray away from the group!", He scolds them, "There is a chance that if we are caught we could be experimented on even killed if the humans on this word are not used to super heroes. We could be held hostage by the government"

"Ummm…Batman", Speedy taps batman. "Hurt- ", Batman continues.

"Batman….", Speedy continuously taps him. "Killed maybe-", batman ignores him.

" Batman!", Speedy shouts.

"What?", Batman turns around and faces him.

"About that 'There might not be superheroes talk'", He points to the four heroes facing them.

Ironman, Hulk, Spiderman, and Hawkeye stand before them.

"Get on the ground and we just might just not let our friend hulk over here kill you.", Ironman orders as he has a rocket aimed at them.

"Run!", Batman throws a smoke bomb in Ironmans face.

"Hulk, get them", Ironman orders


	3. The fight

"Hulk no get", Hulk runs after superman, "Hulk SMASH!" He grabs Superman's ankle and smashes him on the ground. Spiderman shoots a web on Batman's leg and pulls him towards him. Batman pulls out his taser and shocks spiderman on the back.

Speedy shoots a arrow barely missing Hawkeye by a inch.

"You think you can shoot better than me.", Speedy gloats arrogantly.

"I don't think, I know.", he shoots a arrow onto the metal beam speedy is is using as cover.

"You missed", Speedy scoffs.

" I wasn't aiming for you ", Hawkeye taps a button on his ear piece and a jolt of electricity shocks speedy and knocking him out.

Spiderman who just recovered from his shock stands up with his aching back.

Spiderman feels a tingling inside his head. He flips before a war hammer composed of green energy smashes him.

"I'm gonna smash you like a bug!', Green Lantern shouts as he shoots a spear which Spiderman dodges.

"Watch were you point that thing",Spiderman jumps to the next building and webs Greenlanterns hand to a wall,"You could hurt someone!"

''Stand down!', Ironman shoots a ray barely missing Batman.

"I got a tip for you", Batman jumps around Ironman and throws a batarang into his chest, straight down the center., "Don't make your power source a glowing disc for every one to see"

"Sir, your suit is draining power fast",Jarvis warns him.

"Well for the rest of the energy send a request for mark 80"

"Are you sure sir, it haven't been tested yet and is dangerous", Jarvis explains.

"I don't care", Ironman tells him, "He destroyed my suit, my suit is money. I love money, this is about to get personal"


	4. The fight pt 2

Ironman trys to fly away but a grappling hook clamps on his legs and brings him crashing down. When ironman hits the ground his suit dismantles itself. He picks himself back up and sprints. Batman tails behind. When he gets to the edge doesn't stop. He juumps.

Batman halts to a stop. As tony is falling he sees a capsule heading for him. He sets him self upright and the capsule covers him with the new suit and blasts off.

Ironman in the new suit flies back up the building. He flies to Batman and pushes him into a wall. Every time he swings a metal pole extends out and hits batman.

He then grabs Batman and swings him across the roof of the building. As tony is flies towards him like a rocket batman pulls out a grappling hook and shoots him in the chest. It doesn't go through it just bounces off. Instead of a giant glowing disc there is a small penny-sized space exposed so the unibeam from the Arc Reactor is concentrated to one spot.

He starts to fire unibeams from his chest, all barely missing batman. He looks at his dura-steel enforced cape, there is a wide gaping hole.

Ironman rockets back to batman and grabs him by his neck. He tightens his grip and ironman can hear cracks. Ironman holds out his arm and a spiked metal pole extends out. He holds it by batmans head.

"This is for my suit! ", ironman exclaims.

But then another rift opens up. Ironmam, distracted, looks up at the rift. Batman kicks him dead in the face and gets free. Ironman staggers back.

But then the rift opens wider and starts to suck in our mighty heroes.


	5. awakening

They land on soft, muddy ground. They look around.

"What did you do!?" Batman accuses ironman.

Ironman stands up, "I didn't, but maybe he did" he points a metallic finger at a figure in a cloak advancing towards them.

Spiderman turns his web shooters on, Batman grabs a batarang, and Ironman turns his suit to combat.

They all stare, ready to fight as the man lowers his cloak.

"Doctor strange!" Ironman exclaims shocked.

He motions them to come inside.

"I am here to warn you. There is a bigger threat in the rifts than you know. I manipulated a rift to bring you here." He explains "The rifts are like threads tightening every day bringing the worlds closer together only to collide.

They all listen silently.

"Now imagine Hitler, dragons, dinosaurs, and another spider-man coming to this earth, "He explains it would be chaos!"

He hands them five spider looking metallic objects.

"Those are rift breaches. Use them to destroy rifts."

Spiderman grabs it and webs it to his back


	6. the end

They land on soft, muddy ground. They look around.

"What did you do!?" Batman accuses ironman.

Ironman stands up, "I didn't, but maybe he did" he points a metallic finger at a figure in a cloak advancing towards them.

Spiderman turns his web shooters on, Batman grabs a batarang, and Ironman turns his suit to combat.

They all stare, ready to fight as the man lowers his cloak.

"Doctor strange!" Ironman exclaims shocked.

He motions them to come inside.

"I am here to warn you. There is a bigger threat in the rifts than you know. They can destroy the multiverse. I manipulated a rift to bring you here." He explains "The rifts are like threads tightening every day bringing the worlds closer together only to collide"

They all listen silently, like young peers.

"Now imagine Hitler, dragons, dinosaurs, and another spider-man coming to this earth, "He explains it would be chaos!"

He hands them five spider looking metallic objects.

"Those are rift breaches. Use them to destroy rifts."

Spiderman grabs it and webs it to his back.

"Use the first one to close the one you came from." He leads them to the breach they came from.

Spiderman places the breach and all the heroes run in.

They float in the rift, it feels as if someone is tickling their organs.

Then they finally land on a wooden floor.

Someone grabs there necks.

"Get up,! " He orders

An ice sword is formed by superman's neck.

"Tell the boss we have more contestants. ",Sub-zero says looking menacing at our heroes.

THE END

follow me and be ready for the next story to come out.


End file.
